WHAT?
by Young Justice Freakshow
Summary: The team decides to play a mean prank on Wally. SPITFIRE also supermartian, and robtana


"I'm bored." Zatana said, her head on Dick's shoulder.

"So am I." Artemis said on the couch across from them while half-heartedly polishing her bow.

M'gann sighed dramaticly, putting her elbows on her knees and resting her chin on her fists. "I'd make cookies but I'm out of ingrediants and I can't go out and buy some because everything is closed.

"Because it is a holiday, M'gann." Kaldur said, laying on the floor and staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head.

"No," Conner said, sitting down beside his girlfriend. "It's because she already bought all of their inventory."

After about 4 seconds of laughter, they were back to being bored.

"If only somoebody would say something stupid that we could laugh at." Artmis said while putting her bow down. "Were's Wally? He always says stupid things."

"Who knows." Zatana said.

"Training with Barry." Kaldur said.

"I wish my shows were on..." M'gann said sadly. "But instead the channels all have some political campaign on..."

"Kaldur, we're bored." Dick said to their leader.

"What am I to do about it?"

"Well, you're the den-mother!" Dick said, causing the girls to giggle. "You're suppose to entertain us."

"I don't know what humans and martians and Conners do for fun!"

Conner perked up. He looked at M'gann. "There's a species of living things called 'conners'?" He asked.

"Yup." M'gann giggled.

"And you're one of em." Artemis said.

"We can pull a prank." Dick suggested as he put his arm around Zatana's shoulders.

"What's a prank?" Conner asked.

"It's when people do something mean to other people and take joy in their misery." Kaldur said.

"On who?" M'gann asked.

"Who's the one person who isn't here and would be completely vulnerable to any of our plans?" Dick asked.

"Wally!" Artemis, smirking.

"Okay, but I don't think we should cause any physical harm." M'gann said worriedly.

Conner and Artemis. "Aww!"

"I agree." Kaldur said.

"I have the perfect idea." Artemis said.

"What?" Dick asked.

"We can pretend that I'm pregnant." Artemis said, grinning.

"But for the possiblity of being pregnant," Conner began. "you must have participated in-" Then he looks shell-shocked. "_Oh_."

Artemis, Zatana and Dick all start laughing, though Artemis has a blush in her face.

Kaldur closed his eyes and sighed. "Oh, the things that happen when the league isn't looking."

"How would we make it convicible?" M'gann asked. "We would need proof-_fake _proof-but proof that she is carrying a little Wally."

"I have a just-in-case pregnancy test that I can rig so it has a pink plus on it." Zatana said.

"_Just in case_." Artemis said, smirking at her and Dick.

Zatana's eyes widen while Dick just smirks. "N-No! We don't do that-I mean we're waiting- WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!"

"Also," Conner said. "I can say I can hear the heartbeat."

"Good idea." M'gann said, smiling.

"Okay," Dick said, sitting up straight. "What's the plan?"

xoxoxoxoxo

Everybody but Artemis were in the kitchen, waiting for Wally to come in from training.

Wally finaly arrived several minutes later, drenched in sweat and opening the fridge. "What's up, guys?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." M'gann said, purposely sounding distressed.

"What's wrong, Megalicious?" Wally asked, turning around to face the group.

"Something is wrong with our friend Artemis." Kaldur said.

"She's been in the bathroom for like an hour." Dick said.

"Is she okay?" Wally asked, worried about his girlfriend.

"She won't talk to us." Zatana said.

Suddenly they heard loud foot steps comming down the hall from the girl's bathroom. Artemis appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, crying. She was holding what looked to the guys to be a magic marker.

"Artemis!" Wally had her in his arms in a split second. "What's wrong?"

"Dude, you okay?" Dick asked, even thought he was smirking.

"Are you un-well?" M'gann asked, pretending to be worried.

"Will your performance on missions be effected?" Kaldur asked.

"Wally!" Artemis sobbed. "I'm pregnant!"

The girls gasped.

"_Wally_." Kaldur scolded.

Wally's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. "What?"

"I said I'm pregnant!" Artemis said, shoving the rigged-and actually clean- pee stick at Wally.

Wally grabbed the test and stared at the un-holy pink plus sign in horror. He looked up at Artemis. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I can check." Conner said as he walked over to Artemis and leaned down to put his ear against Artemis' belly. He pulled away after a few seconds. "Yup." He said and stood next to M'gann again.

"Oh, Artemis, this is great!" M'gann sais as she jumped off her stool and ran over to hug Artemis. "We have to have a baby shower!"

"You think the kid will have super speeed?" Dick asked.

Everyone shrugged and Wally just stared at Artemis. "Is it mine?"

xoxoxoxoxooxoxo

Wally sat on the couch in the living room, staring intently at the test and the box.

The guys walked inton the living room and sat down on the couches. "Zatana and M'gann are with her in her room." Kaldur said.

Dick took a spot beside Wally. "Nice job, Doofus." He said, smirking.

"How are you going to tell Ollie you knocked up his daughter?" Conner asked.

Wally's eyes widened as he looked at Conner. "Green Arrow's her dad?" He asked, terrified of waking up with an arrow in his ass.

"He thinks of her as his daughter." Kaldur said. "I suspect he will react as if he were her dad."

"And you have to deal with the angry big brother." Dick said.

"If Ollie doesn't kick your ass, Roy certainly will." Kaldur said, hardly believing the way he had worded things.

Both Dick's and Wally's mouthes dropped open, then Dick smirked proudly at Kaldur.

"She might not be pregnant." Wally said. "The box said that if she is pregnant, the stick will show a red plus." He handed the stick to Dick. "This is pink."

"I'm not touching that thing!" Dick said as he scooted away.

"What's up?" Everyone looked up to see the Flash, standing in the room smiling brightly.

"Hey..." Everyone mumbled.

Flash looked at Wally, then the pee-stick, then Wally, then the pee-stick, then Wally, then the pee-stick, then Wally again. "Are you pregnant?" He asked Wally.

Dick started laughing as Wally just sputtered. "No!"

Flash looked at the pee-stick, then realisation set in.

Wally looked away, expecting be yelled at as the other guys looked at eachother worriedly. _Oops_.

_"...What did you do?" _Flash asked slowly.

"You mean 'who'?" Conner asked.

"Dude!" Wally hissed.

"He knocked up Artemis." Dick said.

"_Duuude_!" Wally hissed at his best friend.

"Artemis?" Flash asked. "The crazy blond archer who super-glued your ass to Batman?"

Wally face-palmed.

"Hey, Barry," Dick said. "You should go talk to Arty. You know, pay your condolences."

Barry sighed and next second was outside Artemis' door. He knocked.

"Go away, Wally." Was the muffled reply he got.

"It's Barry." He said.

The door opened, thanks to M'gann's telekinesus.

He stepped inside. "It's a joke, right?" He asked. Not in the way like 'please let be a joke.' but instead it was more of a statement.

The girls nodded.

"Oh thank god." Barry said.

"I rigged the test." Zatana said proudly.

Flash held the bridge of his nose. "I think you guys need to tell him it was a joke." Flash said.

"But this is so much fun!" Artemis said.

"I get it: we did the same thing to my uncle when I was a kid." Flash said. "But you've had your fun, and now you have to think about how Wally feels."

The girls looked at each other and shrugged. They stood up and walked out the door with Barry following behind them. They walked into the living room to see all the guys trying to calm Wally down.

"I didn't mean to get Artemis pregnant!" He shouted.

"You did WHAT?"

_And that is what Wally will hear in his nightmares for the next 4-6 years._

Wally spun around to see a fuming Green Arrow standing behind them.

"Uh oh." Artemis said.

"I-I- umm...well-" Wally stuttered.

"Did you get my daughter pregnant?" Green Arrow asked.

"Uh...maybe-"

"ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" Green Arrow said as he grabbed Wally by the collar of his shirt and pushed him into the wall.

"Ollie, calm down!" Barry said as he had Wally and Ollie across the room from each other in less than a second.

"IT WAS A JOKE!" Artemis shouted.

Wally and Ollie both looked at her. "What!"

"It was a joke!" Artemis repeated. She was instantly in a bear hug from Wally.

"You're not pregnant?" He asked.

"No." Artemis said, hugging Wally.

"Why would you say that you were?" Wally asked, pulling away and looking at Artemis.

Artemis felt guilty when she looked at Wally's red eyes. "Baywatch, we were bored!" She said.

Wally turned around and loooked at the rest of his friends. "You were all in on this?"

"No." Flash and Green Arrow said at the same time.

Dick smirked. "Yeah, we suck."

xoxoxoxoxo

Ima end it right there.


End file.
